nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Eraamion Firaal
Eraamion Firaal is a male Eladrin wizard at an age of around 120, with a height of 1.9 metres. He originates from the city of Cullero, on Serkonos. He worships Oghma, The Outsider and Corellon. He has a good alignment. His physical appearance includes a mark of The Outsider on his left hand, green irises and white hair. Backstory My name is Eraamion Firaal. I was born on the third day of the Month of High Cold in the city of Cullero, on Serkonos. I spent the first 100 years of my life in my family's mansion in the same city with my twin brother, Mirkrali and my parents, Ilendril and Elanin. My parents were wealthy merchants who sold enchanted jewellery. This jewellery could bestow a large variety of effects, from making one permanently clean to changing the colour of the bearer's skin. I was well educated in a wide variety of subjects by my tutor, Elberon Berengot. My favourite subjects were diplomacy, history and the arcane arts. I both invented Serkonan fire, an oil-based fire that cannot be put out with water, and recovered updated my family anthem, sumus victores, to include modern instruments during this time. I also developed a ritual that allowed me to instantly teleport to any temple of The Outsider I knew. Unfortunately, this life was not to last. One warm day around 20 years ago our mansion was targeted and attacked by pirates. They raided my home and killed my parents. I was in the city market throughout the whole ordeal and I found out through a ritual I found in a book that my parents had exploded in large burst of fire after being mortally wounded by the attackers. The pirates had taken everything, including an old family heirloom - the right eye of a dragon, crystallised . All that remained of our treasures was my father's dagger. I could not find any signs of my brother, so I hope to this day that he somehow escaped. Taking the dagger, I vowed to avenge my parents. By spending what remained of my parent's fortune I purchased a ship, The Windstrider, ''and hired some mercenaries to aid me. They all stood out in their own ways, but one stood out more than the others: Thofire Silvertouch. Thofire was a Halfling rogue, specialising in monetary repossessions, who had attempted to con the wrong man. This man had put a bounty on his head, so Thofire joined me as a way to escape. We decided to share the title of Captain. I could not risk harming my family name, so I disguised myself as Captain Sahlok. After 15 years we had taken down the pirates who had killed my parents in a naval battle and the man who wanted Thofire dead. Sontro'vhi, the captain of the pirates, was killed by my own hands. I should have been happy about getting revenge, but I felt that I had become a pirate myself. I had to plunder other ships for supplies when we were running low. I had also received a letter from my friend Caelynna, letting me know that she had given birth to my son: Immeral. One day, I looked back at the crimes I had committed and it was too much for me to bear. I docked my ship at a foreign city's port and walked off, with only Thofire as my companion, and left the ship to my Quartermaster, Ripkard Roberts. My father's dagger serves as a reminder for the men I've killed, each one getting a notch on its blade. I was severely mentally damaged by all the lives I had destroyed. Luckily, Thofire looked after me. I recovered quickly and we were back on the road within a few weeks. I visit Immeral and Caelynna as much as I can, but I ultimately feel quite unwelcome in Serkonos. One day, we met the merchant Traveus, who offered us gold to accompany him on the road to Fallcrest. We accepted. Powers '''Cantrips' Light Ghost Sound Mage Hand Prestidigitation Suggestion At-will Powers Magic Missile Arc Lightning Freezing Burst Encounter Powers Burning hands Charm of Misplaced Wrath Fey Step Daily Powers Fountain of Flames Sleep Utility Powers Shield Instant Friends Feats Staff Expertise Armour Proficiency: Leather Character Info Sheet Basic Information Preferred Name: Eraamion Firaal #Age: 124 #Date of Birth: 3rd day of the Month of High Cold #Race: Eladrin #Gender: Male #Sexuality: Heterosexual #Titles: Captain Sahlok #Affiliations: None #Prior Affiliations: The Windstrider, the Firaals #Occupation: Formerly pirate captain Appearance #Appeared Age: 124 #Height: 1.9m/6ft 4" #Weight: 68kg/150lb #Build: Thin, tall #Skin Color: Slightly olive #Eye Color: Green #Hair Style: None in particular #Hair Color: White #Fashion: Dark blue greatcoat and tricorn hat #Abnormalities: None #Tattoos: Mark of the Outsider on left hand Personality #Base Alignment: Good #Personality description: Stern, thoughtful, just. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Spellbook, staff, adventurer's kit, Eye of Odjervith, white dragon's tooth, tent, grappling hook, silver Wintertide Festival medal. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: Grew up in a rich family in Cullero, Serkonos. Family was killed by pirates, so Eraamion set off to get revenge #Friends: Thofire Silvertouch, Meredith DeLang. #Family: Mirkrali (brother), Elanin (mother), Ilendril (father), Immeral (son), Caelynna (friend, mother of Immeral. Eraamion and her are not married). #Enemies: Pirate hunters, friends of Sontro'vhi Primor, Cyrus the Virus. Trivia *Eraamion is the most intelligent member of the party, with an IQ of around 180 compared to the 80-110 of the others. *If Sontro'vhi's pirates had not raided, Eraamion would have aimed to replace the Frusciantes and bring the Firaals into power in Cullero. *Eraamion has recounted of a shadowy figure visiting him during his dreams. He believes this person to be The Outsider. *Eraamion styled his piratic clothing after what was worn by the famous Captain Mahtyah, who was noted for his history of hunting pirates. *Eraamion occasionally calls Thofire Silvertouch 'Sir Psycho Sexy' in recognition of his preferred method of theft. *Eraamion has a dislike of stupid people. He finds repeating himself to be an annoyance and believes that the person he was speaking to should have listened the first time. *Eraamion keeps a journal, which details the events of his travels. Category:Character Backstories